Le retour de son frère : Ma perte
by l'amethyste-d'Aradia
Summary: Bella a une petite vie tranquille, avec sa meilleure amie Alice, son demi-frère Emmett la fiancée de celui-ci Rosalie et le demi-frère de Rosalie qui est également le petit ami à Alice:Jasper...Tout va bousculé au retour du frère d'Alice...
1. Prologue

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que m'amuser avec... Je suis désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je ne suis pas infaillible et je n'ai pas de correctrice seulement ma meilleure amie qui lis avant que je publie pour me dire ce qu'elle en pense et qui me corrige un tout petit peu sur les grosses fausses. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fanfiction. Et s'il vous plaît avant de dire ça me plaît pas du tout attendez peut être quelque chapitre... Ceci n'est que le prologue et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser...Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

Salut moi c'est Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella... J'ai eu 18 ans le 13 septembre et avec ma meilleure amie nous avions décidé d'avoir une année sabbatique avant de prendre l'université. Alice était ma meilleure amie depuis maintenant la 4ème... Cette petite boule d'énergie avait redoublé sa 4ème et moi j'étais arrivé a ce moment là dans la petite ville de Forks, a cause de la mutation de mon père... Je n'étais pas très expansive et il été dur pour moi de me faire des amis... Surtout a cause du statut de shérif de mon père... Avant de la rencontré la vie n'avais pour moi aucun intérêt chaque jour était similaire... se lever, se laver, s'habiller, manger, allez a l'école, bosser, s'ennuyer, manger, bosser, revenir de l'école, bosser, lire, manger, dormir ! Voilà a quoi se résumer mes journées entrecoupé de lecture et de pause musique : les seuls moments de plaisir où je me sentais réellement en vie... mais seulement par l'intermédiaire de la création des autres...

_**Flashback**_

-**BEEELLLLAAAA tu vas être en retaaarrrddd, s'écrit ma mère!**  
>-<strong>Ouii maman j'arrive je finis de revérifier mon sac !<strong>

Je suis dans un état de stress incomparable... Moi fille du nouveau shérif de la ville faisait son entré dans le collège de Forks, 2 mois après le commencement des cours... je me sentais vraiment mal j'avais la nausée et je sentais d'or et déjà que tout les regards serait braqué sur moi... passé d'un collège de plus de 3000 élèves à Phoenix la ville du soleil ou je passais inaperçu, a un collège de 300 élèves ou tout le monde se connait déjà et ou les rumeurs vont bon train, me rendais encore plus nerveuse... Je le sais ils attendent tous avec impatience mon arrivé, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit comme si je n'étais pas assez sur les nerfs! Cela faisait déjà 2 semaines que nous étions arrivés et j'avais du aidé pour l'installation et il fallait également que mon inscription soit accepté par l'établissement avant que je puisse allez dans ce collège! Je crois que je m'embrouille tellement je suis stressé en plus ma mère ne m'aide pas en répétant toutes les 2 minutes que si je ne me dépêchais pas j'allais être en retard...

Je le sais bon sang!

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers, attrapait une pomme au passage, je n'avais pas très faim, pose un baiser rapide sur la joue de mon excentrique de mère, fait un signe de la main pour mon père et balance mon sac sur mon épaule... Allez c'est partie mon quiqui!

Je prend le bus et m'assoie vers le devant a une place où aucun siège n'est pris... Même pas arrivé au collège qu'on me regarde déjà comme une lépreuse... ça commence bien... -_-'  
>J'écoute tranquillement ma musique le temps que le bus arrive, mon père m'avait proposé de m'emmener mais je préfère y allez en bus on me remarquera peut être moins si je n'arrive pas a bord de la voiture de fonction du shérif. Sans compter que les gyrophares n'étais pas du plus discret pour essayer de se faufiler a travers les gens sans être tout de suite scruté par des centaines de pairs d'yeux.<p>

Je descend du bus et m'arrête devant la grille, le coeur au bord des lèvres et qui bat a 200 a l'heure, je sent que l'on me pousse mais je n'arrive pas a entrer... Je vais donc m'assoir sur un petit muret juste a côté de la grille, ou une fille un peu plus petite et plus maigre que moi se trouve, elle a l'air épuisé et triste, son visage respire la mélancolie et elle est habillé de façon assez gothique avec beaucoup de maquillage. C'est assez bête d'ailleurs car elle a l'air extrêmement jolie sous cette accoutrement et assez sympathique. Elle tire trois taff sur sa cigarette s'arrête et attend. Elle a l'air solitaire comme moi... Elle se retourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts perçant me scrute alors je baisse les yeux détourne la tête et rougis... je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je n'arrêtais pas de la fixé depuis que j'étais assise ici... Elle souris et s'approche de moi!

-**Salut, moi c'est Alice, Alice Cullen la fille du docteur, et la pestiférée du collège depuis que j'ai fait une dépression a la fin de l'année dernière, que j'ai commencé à m'habiller gothique et que finalement j'ai redoublé mon année de 4ème. Tu dois être Isabella Swan ? La nouvelle, et gentille petite fille timide du chef Swan je suppose ?**

Je la regardais avec des grands yeux ébahis à cause de la façon étrange avec laquelle elle s'était présenté, je n'eu pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de répondre qu'elle repris.

-**Ok j'ai compris tu dois être comme toutes les autres... Remarque tu as raison c'est pas très drôle de devoir trainé avec une gothique et une ex-dépressive... Je te comprend tu sais, moi aussi au départ j'étais comme toi... Enfin sauf que j'avais beaucoup d'amis et que j'étais hyperactive sur les bords... Enfaîte j'étais tout l'inverse de ce que je suis maintenant... Enfin je me laisse emporté, encore une fois mes vieux démon revienne a la charge. D'ailleurs je vois même pas pourquoi je me suis mise à te parler, peut être pour trouver un peu de compagnie dans ce bas monde... Enfin je vais te laisser, je dois t'embêter...** Elle se retourne et commence a avancé vers la grille en écrasant sa clope sur le sol et je l'entend murmuré... **Nan mais qu'elle idiote qu'est-ce qui ma pris d'aller lui parler... Je suis Alice Cullen l'insociable maintenant faut que je me reprenne Merde! **

Et c'est a ce moment là que je me suis finalement réveillé, j'ai couru vers elle en essayant de pas me péter la gueule et j'ai attrapé son bras...

-**Oui c'est bien moi, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella... Je suis désolé j'ai juste était surprise de ta façon de te présenter... Je serai ravis d'être l'amie de la fille du docteur Cullen, ex-dépressive gothique et pestiférée du collège... Je suis pas du genre très amicale et sa me va très bien de n'avoir aucun ami... **débitais-je a une allure folle !

_**Fin Flashback**_

Et depuis ce jour là nous sommes devenus les meilleures amies de l'univers... J'avais appris que si elle s'habillait comme ça c'était pour ne plus s'attacher a personne, car après la fuite de son frère pour New York elle ne voulait plus souffrir... Avec son frère c'était une grande histoire d'amour... Elle me parlait de lui presque tout le temps au début... Elle l'aimait comme une folle, mais il était parti car il voulait devenir professeur de musique et qu'il ne s'entendait plus trop avec son père, car celui-ci aurait préféré qu'il soit docteur... Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ça n'allais pas entre Carlisle et son fils, car je trouvais que le Docteur était un homme au grand coeur et un père exceptionnel, a partir du moment ou je l'ai rencontré je l'ai de suite apprécié... De même que sa femme Esmée une mère affectueuse et très a l'écoute de sa progéniture... Une mère poule en soit, j'aurai aimé avoir une mère comme cette dernière car avec la mienne c'était plutôt moi qui, a partir du moment ou j'ai su m'occupé de moi et de la maison, prenait se rôle... ça faisait du bien d'avoir ne serait-ce que quelques heures par semaine l'impression d'être une adolescente comme les autres avec une mère comme les autres.

Je ne l'avais jamais dit a qui que se soit, mais Esmée était dans mon coeur plus ma mère que Renée... Je sais vous vous dîtes surement que c'est affreux de pensé ça, mais c'était comme ça, comme Alice était devenu ma soeur au fil du temps.

Elle avait réussi a donné un sens a ma vie, et j'avais réussi a redonné de la couleur a la sienne... Elle était redevenu comme avant et Esmée ne cessait de me remercier de lui avoir rendu sa fille... Même si il arrivait que de temps en temps Alice soit ailleurs et pense a son frère.  
>Elle l'avait revu depuis mais seulement 2 fois par an et il était indéniable qu'il lui manqué...<p>

Je la plaignais je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais sans mon frère... C'était une perle avec moi, mon gros nounours est là a chaque fois que j'en ai besoin... Emmett McCarthy, mon demi-frère nous avons la même mère mais pas le même père d'où la différence de nom. Son père est mort quand il avait 2 ans et notre mère s'est marié a mon père 3 ans après, dans la même année elle est tombé enceinte et me voilà arrivé. Pour le plus grand bonheur de mes parents et le plus grand malheurs de mon chère frère, apparemment il n'était pas content de ne plus être le centre de l'attention. Mais quand il m'a vu il aurait dit : «** Maintenant petite soeur, quoi qu'il arrive je serai là pour toi et je te protègerais **», il avait a peine 6 ans... Et oui a l'époque il était encore intelligent et au fur et a mesure ça c'est dégradé ...

Il a 24 ans et est professeur de sport, en ce moment il travaille au collège de Forks, il a fait ça pour se rapprocher de moi et me protéger comme il le dit... Il est fiancé a Rosalie Hall qui elle a 20 ans cela fait 2 ans qu'ils se connaissent et sont heureux en amour, ils habitent tout les deux a Port-Angeles car c'est plus pratique pour Rosalie pour faire ses études pour devenir assistante maternelle, Rosalie a un demi-frère Jasper Withlock eux aussi n'ont que la mère en commun, Jasper a 22 ans, et est depuis 9 mois en couple avec ma meilleure amie, c'est au dîné de famille du noël de l'année dernière que Rosalie nous a présenté son frère, et comme tout les ans depuis que l'on a emménagé a Forks nous avons fêtés cela chez les Cullens... Esmée disait qu'elle préférait que l'on soit tous là pour ne pas être trop mélancolique a la pensé qu'il lui manquait son fils... Dès le 1er regards ce fut le coup de foudre entre Alice et Jasper. Jasper est devenu comme un frère pour moi et Rosalie une vraie soeur... Nous nous entendons tous super bien et nous sortons souvent ensemble... Je dois avouer que ce n'étais pas facile au début d'être la plus jeune et en plus la seule célibataire mais je faisais avec et au fur et a mesure j'avais trouvé ma place... et il n'était pas rare que pour ne pas trop avoir à porter la chandelle je ramenais un mec. Mais a chaque fois celui-ci finissait par disparaître car mon frère le trouvait trop prétentieux, ou trop coureur de jupon, avec un aire trop rebelle, ou trop intello. Enfin je m'amusais avec eux avant de sortir puis sortais en boîte avec tout le monde et a la fin de la soirée après que mon très chère frère est finis de faire peur au mec que je ramenais celui-ci partait en courant de les jupes de sa mère... Heureusement que mon frère ne savait pas qu'avant j'avais eu le temps de faire mes petites affaires car sinon ils seraient déjà tous mort a l'heure qu'il est...  
>Mon frère était devenu ce gars sur-protecteur après l'affaire James... Il a été mon petit copain pendant 1 an entre la 2nde et la 1ère, fais avec lui que j'ai fais ma première fois. Un soir il voulait absolument que je lui fasse une gâterie et je n'avais pas envie, alors il m'a forcé, puis est parti me laissant seule dans le noir a pleurer dans ma chambre, j'avais mal a la mâchoire, j'avais envie de vomir car il m'avait obligé à avaler, et je n'arrivais plus a respirer correctement tellement la boule au fond de ma gorge me faisait mal. Après avoir repris un peu de mes esprits j'avais appelé Alice et lui avais tout raconté au téléphone, j'étais en larme et n'arrivais plus a me calmé, j'étais fatiguée, honteuse et surtout triste qu'il est pu faire ça... Alice avait dit qu'elle arrivait dans 30 minutes car elle était a Port-Angeles avec sa mère...<p>

_**FlashBack**_

-**BELLA, BELLA T'ES OU ? C'EST MOI ALICE...**cria-t-elle a peine la porte ouverte

-**Dans ma chambre**, ai-je répondu ma voix déraillant a la fin du mot chambre...

-**Bon Alice tu vas m'expliquer oui ou non pourquoi on est ici? on avait prévu d'aller déjeuner avec Rosalie dans au restaurant...**

Je me figeais a l'entente de la voix de mon frère, nan c'est pas possible... Elle n'a pas pu lui dire de venir...pourquoi elle a fait ça ? je veux pas le voir, il va me dire qu'il m'avait prévenu, il va être en colère après moi, je suis si sale …

La poignée de la porte s'affaisse doucement et je me rue sur celle-ci pour que personne ne rentre...

-**Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que... tu …tu as prévenu mon frère Alice! Je veux pas …Je voulais pas qu'il sache... Il va être en colère...**  
>-<strong>Bella! Pourquoi tu pleure qu'elle-ce qui se passe a la fin dans cette maison? Bella ouvre la porte! TOUT DE SUITE!<strong>

-**Naaann...** pleurais-je a nouveau, **tu vois Alice il est en colère après moi il a raison, je suis si sale, je suis...**

-**Bell's Petite soeur je suis pas en colère après toi c'est le fais de pas savoir ce qu'il se passe qui m'énerve ouvre moi je t'en pris..**.

-**Attend laisse moi essayer,** chuchota Rose à Emmett, **Bella**, dit elle plus fort pour que je l'entende bien, **ouvre nous Bella on voudrait savoir ce qu'il se passe... T'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il se passe Emmett ne se fâchera pas je te le promet... **_c'est ce jour que Rosalie est devenu une confidente et une vraie soeur pour moi _

Je recule alors de la porte, et me recroqueville assise adossée a mon lit, mes bras enserrant mes jambes repliés, la tête sur mes genoux et recommence a pleuré en me berçant d'avant en arrière.

Emmett m'entoure de ses gros bras et me câline fortement, me caresse la tête et me chuchote des mots rassurant, me promet qu'il ne se fâchera pas... Il attend que je me calme un petit peu et me demande ce qu'il se passe.

Je lui explique alors, sans y mettre les détails... Il se lève alors furieux regarde devant lui en serrant les points! Et cours jusqu'à sa chambre, je l'entend ragnassé dans ses affaires et il revient sa batte de baseball a la main, je commence a avoir peur il le remarque pose sa batte et vient m'embrasser le front, il me murmure dans l'oreille qu'il va me venger, embrasse Rose d'un baiser chaste sur la bouche et s'en va en courant!

-**EEEEMMMMEEEEETTTTT NAAAANNNNN …**

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Ce soir là j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, peur qu'il se retrouve coincé par les acolytes de James, peur qu'ils lui fassent mal, peur qu'il tue James et finissent en prison... Nous avions réussi a le retrouver, me doutant qu'il irait a l'appartement de James. Heureusement on l'a arrêté a temps. James avait quand même le nez cassé et 3 côtes fêlés d'après Carlisle ... On lui a fait du chantage disant que si il portait plainte moi aussi je portait plainte et ça passerait comme légitime défense vu ce qu'il m'avait fait !

-**Belli Bell's Chérie t'es avec moi? **

-**Hein? Désolé Jacob je pensais a comment j'ai rencontré Alice et tout le toutim...**

-**Ah ok Choupette... bon bah moi je vais y allez bisous je t'aime...**

-**Ok Jack moi aussi je t'aime!**

Il m'embrassa sur la bouche et repartie a ses petites affaires... Ah oui j'avais oublié de vous parlez de lui... Jacob mon meilleur ami... oui oui je vous jure rien d'autre, il est homosexuel et le petit bisous sur la bouche est seulement et purement amicale un peu comme je l'aurai fais avec Alice. Si on s'embrassait comme ça... Et puis grâce a lui les hommes me foutent la paix en soirée, on a le genre de relation très fusionnelle et il est extrêmement baraqué alors dès qu'un gros dragueur s'accroche a moi ou un mec bourré m'embête Jacob arrive a ma rescousse me prenant par la taille et m'embrassant comme pour marquer son territoire et il jète un regard noir a l'homme m'embêtant et ça faisait toujours son petit effet. Quand c'était pas Emmett qui disait touche pas a ma soeur c'est Jacob qui me marque comme sa petite amie. C'est sûr qu'avec eux deux je ne risquait rien en sortie... et ça fait du bien d'avoir une relation comme ça avec un mec... qu'il ne soit ni intéressé par moi et ni de ma famille... et surtout célibataire alors c'est pas rare que l'on papote de tel ou tel mec passant dans la rue...

_Enfin ceci n'est pas le plus important, l'évènement qui changea vraiment ma vie était arrivé il y a un mois et je ne l'avais toujours pas vu... A l'époque je ne savais pas a qu'elle point il changerai ma vie... A quel point le retour d'Edward Cullen le fils prodigue et le frère aimé bousculerait tout dans ma vie... A quel point cette homme serait important pour moi..._

_Et si vous voulez savoir, il suffit simplement de lire la suite..._

* * *

><p>Voili Voilou... Et la je stresse énormément!<p>

Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de cette petite présentation... c'est beaucoup de blabla mais je trouve ça nécessaire pour ce mettre dans le contexte et pour savoir ou se trouve la place de chacun et comme ça, ça évitera que je face trop d'explication au deuxième chapitre... vous serez directement lancé dans le grand bain.  
>Laissez moi une petite reviews vous savez a qu'elle point sa fait du bien... ^^ et a qu'elle point ça encourage... Merci =)<p>

Ps: J'accepte les critiques quand celle-ci sont constructives et m'aide a avancé... Celle des rageurs je m'en passerai s'il vous plait... Merci d'avance!


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

-** BBBBEEEEELLLLLLAAAAAA ! **Alice est en train de me crier dans les oreilles et de sauter sur mon lit... Rooohhh putain je vais la tuer

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ALICE?**

-**Lève-toi, dépêche-toi on doit se préparer! ALLEZZ ALLLEEEZZZ ALLLLLLLEEEZZZZ!**

-**Mais il est qu'elle heure?** dis-je la voix pâteuse et les yeux encore fermer en train d'essayer de cacher ma tête sous la couette pendant que le diable qui me sert de meilleure amie tire sur l'autre côté.

-**Bah 9h...**

-**NEUFFF HEURE?** hurlais-je, **Tu te fou de ma gueule Alice on est en congé sabbatique merde j'ai envie de dormir moi et on sort pas avant 20h se soir... Fou moi la paix je me lèverai pas avant 10h30 minimum!**

Je la sentis tombé sur mon lit, elle replaça la couette sur mes jambes et commença a partir...

-**D'accord...** dit-elle avec une voix boudeuse, **et moi qui croyait que tu serais contente pour moi, tu sais a qu'elle point mon frère m'a manqué et même si je le vois toutes les semaines en ce moment, j'ai pas pu profiter de lui pendant toutes ces années, et puis je voulais que tout soit parfait, que cette journée soit mémorable car je présenterai ma meilleure amie, la meilleure des meilleures amies a mon frère, celle qui m'a aidée a remonter la pente et grâce a qui je revis, alors oui excuse moi de t'avoir réveiller je comprend c'est juste que je suis tellement excité de te le présenter parce que même si ça fait presque 3 mois qu'il est là, il travaille avec ton frère et Jasper et il a même rencontrer Rosalie... Il n'y a que toi qu'il n'a toujours pas rencontrer et ce soir pendant leur spectacle au collège pour la Toussaint sa va être la Première fois que tu le vois, et j'attends ça avec impatience... M'enfin c'est pas grave si tu préfère dormir!**

Rrraaaahhh elle m'énerve elle sait toujours quoi dire quoi faire pour me faire craquer, même la tête sous la couette je sais qu'elle est là avec sa moue made in Alice Cullen c'est yeux de cocker et qu'elle regarde dans ma direction... et dès que je vais faire le moindre mouvement elle sera qu'elle a gagné et elle va me sauter dessus...

-**Bon d'accord mais tu sais que tu triches là... Tu me prend par les sentiments!**

-**MERRRRRCCCIIIII **et voilà qu'est-ce que je disais elle m'a sauté dessus et m'a arraché la couette pour me faire un gros bisous mouillé!

-**Beurk Alice! Bon tu me laisse me lever que j'aille prendre ma douche a moins que tu préfères que je me recouche!**

-**Oui oui vas-y je t'en pris tes affaires sont déjà sur le lavabo**, dit-elle en sautillant jusqu'à la porte et me laissant me levé, **ensuite on ira faire du shopping ce matin et cette après-midi se sera détente on ira au centre de beauté...** ajouta-t-elle juste avant que je ferme la porte de la salle de bain!

Pfff qu'elle idée j'avais eu de m'installer dans la même barraque que cette folle... ah oui c'est vrai c'est ma meilleure amie… –' pendant un instant j'avais oublié... en plus habité a Port-Angeles dans la plus grande ville près de Forks, là ou il y a plus qu'un seul supermarket... Là ou il y a des magasins a profusions, des magasins... ce qui veux dire dans la langue d'Alice Cullen, des fringues et donc du shopping.

Je vis maintenant depuis le 20 septembre avec Emmett, Rosalie et Alice... Mon frère a cette petite maison depuis qu'il a commencé ses études pour devenir professeur a Port-Angeles c'est-à-dire depuis 6 ans... Il avait emménager avec Rosalie l'année dernière, et a mon anniversaire il avait glissé un petit mot a nos parents pour dire qu'il y avait assez de place et de chambre pour pouvoir m'accueillir et que comme ça l'année prochaine quand je commencerai la fac j'aurai déjà pris mes marques... Et au final il a également proposé a Alice car il avait pitié d'elle, a rester toute seule a Forks même si elle avait sa voiture ça n'aurait pas été pareil... Et puis comme ça elle est proche de chez Jasper, oui car Jasper aussi habite a Port-Angeles... ah et j'ai oublié de vous dire Jasper travaille aussi avec Emmett, il est professeur d'histoire au collège c'est sa première année il vient juste d'avoir son diplôme... Il essaye de ne pas trop se faire remarquer avec Alice, car c'est quand même une ancienne étudiante du collège et puis il y a encore presque tout les profs qu'on avait eu a l'époque... Déjà que c'est dur pour moi de me dire que Em' est pote avec mes anciens profs... Alors j'imagine même pas pour Alice qui en plus n'étais pas au meilleure de sa forme pendant ses années de collège...

Comme l'a dit Alice son frère est arrivé pendant le mois d'Août, il connait tout le monde sauf moi, normal il travaille avec Em' et Jazz, en plus lui aussi est arrivé cette année, il est prof de musique depuis seulement ce début d'année, il a seulement 21 ans mais c'est qu'il était très doué et a eu son BAC a 17 ans _(N/A: Je suis désolé je ne connais pas les études américaines alors j'ai pris comme si c'était des études françaises)._Et il avait rencontrer Rose car elle était allez chercher Emmett.

-**Bella sa fait une heure que t'es la dedans t'as peut être fini de te laver... Va plus y'avoir d'eau chaude après... et puis a force tu dois avoir la peau fripée comme un pruneau !**

-**Rooohh Ta gueule Em'… C'est pas de ma faute j'étais dans mes pensées...**

-**Oui je me doute ma rêveuse de petite soeur! **

-**Nananananana! **Je lui tirais la langue a travers la porte, je sais c'est stupide il ne me voit pas... Mais c'est plus fort que moi !

Wouahou Une heure... C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je me plonge dans mes pensées j'arrive jamais a m'arrêter!

Je sort alors de la douche, me sèche rapidement et enfile ce qu'Alice m'a préparé... Ouff pas de mini-jupe ou de décolleter plongeant pour cet aprème... Encore le soir ça ne me dérange pas d'être habillée léger et colorer... Mais l'après-midi j'aime être a l'aise dans mes converses... Je descend rapidement les escaliers... Du moins j'aurai essayer, arrivé a l'avant dernière marche je sens mon corp partir en avant, je ferme les yeux attendant le choque, mais eu lieu de sentir mon corps percuté le sol je sens deux bras se resserrer autour de ma taille et je suis soudain plaquer contre un torse...

-**Alors petite soeur on essaye de faire des acrobaties dès le matin?**

-**Ah ah merci Em' mais tu peux me lâcher maintenant je pense que j'arriverai a allez jusqu'à la cuisine sans me prendre les pieds dans le parquet...**

-**Nan nan je t'y emmène, avec ton adresse légendaire tu serais capable de te blesser sur une ****surface complètement plane et dégagé...**

Il me prend alors sur ses épaules comme un sac à patate, enserrant mes jambes dans ses bras.

-**EEEMMMEEEEETTTT LÂÂÂÂCCCHHEE MOIII! **Criai-je en lui frappant le dos de mes petits points!

-**Je te lâcherai quand tu seras en sécurité bien assise sur ta chaise, je les promis a ta naissance je te protègerais toujours, **rit-il en faisant claquer une de ses grosses mains contre mes cuisses.

-**Aïe c'est pas en me frappant que tu vas me protéger**... Boudais-je toujours la tête en bas et mes bras croisées contre ma poitrine... De toute façon ça sert à rien de me débattre, il gagne toujours, et mes coups de points doivent être pour lui comme de simple piqure de moustique …

-**Emmett! pose ta soeur s'il te plaît mon amour... **

-**Et si j'ai pas envie?** il se retourne sur elle et je suppose qu'il lui sourit...

Elle s'approche de lui met sa bouche près de son oreille et je l'entend chuchoter...

-**Plus de sexe pendant une semaine... ou même deux... oh oui 2 semaines sur le canapé et en tête à tête avec ta main droite!**

Je tourne ma tête vers Rose qui me fait un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil... oh ce que j'aime ma belle soeur …

-**Euh d'ac...d'acc...d'accord ma Rosie...** je le sens se tendre il me laisse enfin descendre... **Euh Rose chérie c'est bon là, hein pas d'abstinence mon amour...**

Elle se retourne et va dans la cuisine en roulant des hanches... Elle hausse les épaules...

-**Rosalie... tu me fais peur là... hein rose,dit moi rosie…** et il se retrouve a la suivre comme un petit chien dans toute la maison et elle qui ne dit rien... Je les vois se diriger dans leur chambre, bon apparemment pas d'abstinence pour monsieur …

-**Merci Rose** criais-je de la cuisine avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte...

Je rigolais toute seule en me remémorant la scène et surtout la tête de mon frère, ah lalala qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans sa Rosie? Je fouille dans les placards et décide finalement de prendre des céréales... a peine installé les fesses sur ma chaise qu'Alice arrive en sautillant vers moi...

-**C'est bon t'es prête on peu y allez?**

-**Laisse moi finir de manger avant...**

-**OK t'as 10 min**, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire..

Nous avons passé donc le reste de la matinée a faire du shopping et toute l'après-midi à nous faire chouchouter!  
>De retour a la maison je me sentais bien, j'étais déjà toutes prêtes il ne me restais plus qu'a enfilé ce que Alice me dirait de mettre...<p>

Elle est alors allez dans sa chambre et est ressortie avec une housse dans les bras où était écrit 'pour Bella spectacle du collège' … Encore une fois il s'agit donc d'une de ses créations... Elle adore se servir de moi comme une poupée, ou un top-model, je n'arrive pas très bien a faire la distinction avec elle... Il m'arrive souvent de porter ses créations pour lui faire de la publicité, car comme ça si elle rencontre des personnes intéressantes a certaine soirée elle peut leur montrer un modèle... Même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne se satisfait pas seulement de Rosalie et d'elle-même pour porter ses chefs d'oeuvre, comme si il était possible que sur moi cela rend mieux... Même si je pense personnellement que ça les rends trop fade, d'être porté sur moi plutôt que sur Rose ou elle , qui sont clairement je dois le dire des filles ressemblant a des mannequins...

Enfin... je n'ai jamais pu lui refuser quoi que se soit et ceci en faisait partie... Elle en sortie alors une magnifique robe bleu roi... Je l'enfilais délicatement de peur de froisser ou de déchirer un tel bijou... L'avantage du fait que se soit elle qui dessine et crée nos robes pour les grandes occasions est qu'elles sont de bonnes qualités, magnifique, pas chère et unique...Celle-ci est une robe bustier m'arrivant au dessus du genou, cintrée au niveau de la taille comme si deux bout de tissue arrivait de derrière en une ceinture et se rapetissait pour être fermé sur l'avant par de petite pince argenté, des petites paillettes et perles disposées sur ma poitrine et sous la « ceinture » se finissant en forme de V juste au niveau de mon entre-jambe... Le bas est en double couche, une de mousseline blanche opaque sous une de tulle transparent finement pailleté...

Celle d'Alice est aussi une robe bustier et arrive au dessus du genou, elle est rose et bouffante a partir de la taille... Celle-ci est dessinée par une ceinture-ruban se finissant en un gros noeud... Elle aussi était magnifique, en plus Alice la mettait subtilement en valeur par petits bracelet blanc et des sandales a talons haut blanches également. Moi j'avais le droit a des accessoires argent et des ballerines également argentés sans aucun agrément pour ne pas surcharger la tenue d'après Alice, vu qu'il y a déjà des paillettes sur la robe...

-**Tu es magnifique …** Me dit Alice d'une voie émerveillé et ému... **Je crois que c'est la plus belle robe que je t'ai fait jusqu'à présent... Au début j'hésitais a donner cette robe a Rose ou a toi et finalement j'ai bien choisi... Le bleu te vas beaucoup mieux que le rouge et Rose est bien plus belle en rouge et puis entre nous je crois que ça fait craquer Emmett qui se vois un peu en James Bond a côté de sa James Bond Girl **m'avoua-t-elle avec un immense sourire qui se transforma en rire a la fin de sa phrase pour finir par un clin d'oeil...

Ah lala sacré Alice... Nous étions enfin prête pour partir... Nous devions rejoindre Rosalie là bas... Celle-ci y allant avec Emmett pour l'aider a ce préparer... Car le spectacle de Toussaint était présenté exclusivement par les professeurs qui devait faire des numéros... De danse, de cirque, de chant, d'instrument, de comédie, ou même présenté un mini-film... ou des peintures, des photographies... Toutes sortes de choses qui peux en faire un spectacle, même si les peintures et les photographies sont seulement entreposé dans les couleurs que l'on doit traversé pour allez jusque sous le théâtre ou tout se déroulait... Je savais seulement que Emmett présenterai un numéro de cirque et ensuite une petite comédie avec Jasper, et qu'ils avaient aussi fait un petit films de bienvenue pour Jasper et le frère d'Alice... Apparemment c'est leur façon de les bizuter … des images très embarrassante serait au programme...

-**Bon on y va**, sautilla de joie mon petit lutin préféré...

-**Oui on y va** rigolais-je fasse a ses mimiques...

Allez c'est parti, courage soufflais-je pour moi même...

_Et du courage il m'en avait fallu une bonne dose pour cette soirée... Si seulement j'avais su ce que j'y trouverais..._

* * *

><p>Oui je sais je suis cruelle... J'arrête juste avant le moment fatidique mais je voulais vous poster le plus tôt possible ce premier chapitre... J'ai plein d'idée mais je n'ai pas encore retranscris ce que je compte mettre dans le 2ème chapitre c'est-à-dire... LE moment que vous attendez tous... LA Rencontre … Entre... Bella et... Alec...<p>

Nan je vous charie... J'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous aura plu … Et non déçu... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

Ps: J'aimerai remercier mes quelques premiers fans … Qui m'ont ajouté en auteur favoris, en fiction favoris, en alerte ou qui m'ont laissé un commentaire...

Et je tiens également a remercier mes FABULEUSES meilleures-amies, qui me soutienne et me pousse a écrire la suite, surtout Ma Meilleure Amie qui a toujours été là, et qui a chacun de mes écrits m'encourage, et qui m'a finalement convaincu de publié sur fanfiction...

Voilà à très bientôt j'espère, chère lectrice (pour l'instant je n'ai que des filles peut être que ça va changer un jour on peut toujours rêvés =) Si c'est le cas faîte moi signe les gars... Sa fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y a un peu de sensibilité dans le coeur des hommes et pas seulement dans ceux qu'on invente ;) )

xoxo Ju'


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci pour les personnes qui m'ont mis en favorite story, favorite auteur, story alerte, et a celle qui m'ont reivewé!

Et Désolé 1000 fois pour le temps que la suite a mis a arrivé, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chose a faire, et puis mon ordi a capoter alors j'ai du prendre celui de ma mère donc le temps que je me sent a l'aise avec... Et oui pour écrire sur un ordinateur il faut que je sois a l'aise avec sinon j'y arrive pas... ensuite le temps que l'imagination revienne et finalement je me suis dit il faut que je m'y mette pour cette fameuse scène avant la rentrée... Car après je sais pas quand je pourrais revenir désolé =S … Mais pour me faire pardonner le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait ;)  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, autant qu'il ma plu a être écris ! L'imagination est venu d'un coup et je l'ai fait la en une soirée d'un seul coup alors que je devrais dormir pour pouvoir prendre le rythme scolaire... =S Mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement M'Enfin... Moins de blabla plus d'action voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_

_**Courage... Soufflais-je pour moi même !**_

Nous retrouvions alors Rosalie a l'entrée, affublé d'un grand sourire moqueur face a mes grimaces et aux sautillements de Miss Cullen !

Pendant toute la route, Alice m'avait pété les tympans, entre le fait de chanter a tu tête ou de crier qu'elle était je cite :

«**TROP HHEEEEEEUUURRRREEEEUUSSSEEE, et TROP EEEEXXXXCCCCIIIIITTTEEEE DE CETTE SOIREE!****!**»

Et moi je ne faisais qu'acquiescer essayant parfois de « discrètement » me bouché l'oreille ou au contraire me la débouché quand je croyais être devenu sourde alors qu'enfaîte c'était simplement Alice qui reprenais son souffle...

-**Rosalie Aide-Moi j'en peux plus de l'entendre crier ou de la voir sauter partout! J'en ai marre, je t'en supplie si ça continue je la tue!**

-**Oh ma pauvre chéri, viens faire un gros câlin de réconfort a ta belle-soeur préféré !**

-**Rose...**

-**Ouiii?**

-**Tu sais que tu es ma seule belle-soeur?**

-**PLLLUUUSSSS POOOUUUUR LLLLONNGGGTTEEMMPPPSSS! Tu verras quand tu auras rencontré mon frère... il est tellement... comme toi... et tellement...**

-**Et c'est reparti –' Mon dieu Rose éloigne la de moi avant que je fasses un meurtre!**

-**D'accord, D'accord mais après z'veu un câlin**, me dit-elle avec sa moue boudeuse!

-**Ok tout ce que tu veux mais éloigne cette furie de moi je suis a la limite d'explosé là!**

-**Heeeyy mais c'est pas gentil de pas m'écouter...**

-**Roseeeee...**

-**Ok ok … t'inquiète! Allez vient la pile électrique on va se repoudrer le nez pendant que Bella va nous trouver des places de choix et regarder les photos et les peintures! **

Elles s'éloignent alors de moi pour allez au toilette! Et je murmure un Merci désespéré a Rose du bout des lèvres et celle-ci commence a partir a rire, et au fur et a mesure qu'elles avancent j'entends son rire diminuer!

Je parcours le couloir les yeux rivés sur les murs et sur les tableaux. Soudain mon regard est accroché sur une oeuvre, sublime, une photographie.

Ce sont de magnifiques yeux vert et avec des pointes de bleus, de gris et de marrons. Ils me donne le sourire. De beaux yeux d'homme, dans lesquels on aimerait toutes se perdre, on vois bien quelques petites pâtes d'oie au bords de ses yeux, qui prouve qu'il a souvent sourie dans sa vie, malgré cela une pointe de tristesse est présente mais tellement petite que j'ai eu du mal a la voir, et le petit pli entre ses sourcils est le reflet d'une concentration extrême.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me soustraire a ce chef d'œuvre et continu mon excursion a travers le couloir, mes pensées toutes plus embrumé les unes que les autres, et dirigé vers cette magnifique photographie, je me trouve bête en ce moment même d'être aussi troublé par ces yeux... Je secoue ma tête de gauche a droite en fermant les yeux tout en continuant d'avancé...

Et bien sur ma légendaire poisse me rattrape au galop, qu'elle idée de ne pas regarder ou je marche, et je me retrouve les fesses par terre projeter par un mur qui n'étais pas là avant que je ne ferme les yeux...

Je regarde alors ce qui se trouve devant moi et tombe sur un magnifique homme, peut être un peu plus vieux que moi, et habillé très élégamment, je le scrute rapidement de haut en bas avant de fixer profondément ses yeux... _**ses**_ yeux... je...

-**Vous... vous êtes les yeux de la photographie du mur...**

-**Heeeiiinnn? Euuuhh... **

-**Oh mon dieu, excusez-moi je suis d'une telle impolitesse, je vous est rentré dedans et je parle de vos yeux... Oh mon dieu, mon dieu la honte! Je suis désolé vraiment j'ai pas fais exprès j'étais dans mes pensées! Vous avez rien? Je vous est pas fait mal j'espère... oh minc...**

-**Euh mademoiselle tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas assez de muscle pour me faire du mal...**

-**Hhheeeyyy! Je vous permet pas!** lui dis-je mi-figue mi-raisin, pour qui se prend-il je m'excuse et MONSIEUR ce fou de moi!

-**Désolé, je voulais seulement qui vous arrêtiez de vous excusez, je ne comptais pas vous vexez!**

Il me tend alors la main pour m'aider a me relever. Avec tout ça je ne m'étais même pas remise debout et tout le monde nous regardait amuser... Je sentis mes joues devenir rouge écrevisse et accepter volontiers sa main! Je regardais en même temps ses yeux... Il me disait quelque chose et pas seulement pour la photographie, car oui j'en étais sûr c'est l'homme de la photo, mais il y avait autre chose chez lui qui m'étais familier...

Et bien sur il a fallu que mes pieds veuillent se faire un câlin et je me retrouve alors les mains agrippée a la chemise du charmant jeune-homme, ma joue collé contre son torse et ses mains entourant ma taille pour m'éviter de tomber...

-**Je suis désolé...**lui dis-je a voix haute, **encore une fois**, baragouinais-je dans ma barbe! **Pardon, je suis vraiment maladroite, je crois que je suis née avec deux pieds gauche.**

Je m'écartais alors de lui épousté rapidement mes vêtements et le regardais encore une fois dans les yeux...

-**Euh excusez-moi, je vais surement vous paraître encore plus folle et malpoli que ce que vous pensez surement déjà mais... Est-ce bien vos yeux sur la photographie là bas... **Dis-je en pointant le chef d'oeuvre du doigt.

-**Effectivement ce sont mes yeux, et ne vous inquiétez pas je vous trouve très sympathique et rigolote, mais pas folle...**

En plus de beau yeux, il a également un magnifique sourire en coin qui pourrait faire la publicité pour le meilleur dentifrice de tout les temps!

-**On ne sait même pas présenté enchanté je suis...** enchaîna-t-il la main tendu vers moi

-**S'il vous plait Monsieur on a besoin de vous pour quelques détails...**

-**Oui j'arrive, **souffla-t-il comme navré... **Désolé je dois y allez, bon spectacle et on se voit a l'entracte je suppose.** Dit-il tout en se dirigeant a reculons dans les couloirs!

-**Euh... oui merci, a tout a l'heure surement...**

Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il ai entendu la fin de ma phrase, car il suivait déjà la personne qui l'avait interpelé quelque seconde plus tôt.

Je secoue la tête et finis par trouver 3 place dans le théâtre plutôt bonne, au milieu, mes places préférés comme pour le cinéma!

Les filles arrivent enfin et je les appelle d'un signe de main! Elles me rejoignent rigolant comme des pintades me demandant ce que j'ai fais en attendant! Je leur racontait alors ma rencontre avec le bel inconnu elles rigolent alors encore plus fort et je finis avachi dans mon siège essayant de me fondre dans celui-ci et me cache rapidement sous mes cheveux!

-**Rigolez encore plus fort pendant que vous y êtes ou vous entend pas assez jtrouve**, sifflais-je mauvaise entre mes dents.

Au bout de 5 minutes elles ont ENFIN réussi a se calmer un minimum.

Le petit spectacle commence, les rideaux se ferment et le principale monte sur scène un micro a la main!

-**Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs, nous vous remercions de votre présence se soir... Pour ce premier spectacle de l'année... Comme vous le savez tous ce sont nos très chère professeur qui ****font le chaud, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'y a que des adultes dans cette salle, car tout le monde sait comment sont nos très chère professeur entre eux, surtout que cette année nous accueillons 2 tout nouveaux professeurs et que Mr McCarthy notre très chère professeur de sport, que maintenant vous devez tous connaître a moins que vos enfants sont en 1ère année ou que vous ne soyez là grâce au bouche à oreille, a préparé une petite surprise pour nos nouveaux arrivants, ou comme on dit chez nous une sorte de bizutage! **

Et hop un petit clin d'oeil, wouahou j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme ça avec nous, Mr Volturi est gentil que très rarement avec les élèves, ce serait plutôt une sorte de petit teigne en général! Il n'est sympa en définitif qu'avec les professeurs et les parents, alors a chaque année il profite de ce petit spectacle pour faire connaissances avec ces derniers!

-**Bon assez de blabla je vais vous laissez profiter du spectacle, encore merci d'être venue se soir et je vous retrouve a l'entracte... Et tout de suite pour le premier numéro veuillez accueillir, Alec Crawford, qui va nous faire jouer et chanter Wonderwall applaudissez le bien fort!**

OMG... Pas possible, ce mec... c'est... UN DIEU VIVANT _(et oui vous y avez cru, mais non ce n'est pas l'homme du couloir ^^ ) _

Cela fait un an et demi que je ne suis pas revenu au collège a cause de mon manque de temps, je suis revenu mais seulement a l'extérieur en attendant que mon chère frère ce décide a ramener ses fesses dans ma voiture car il avait oublié quelque chose... M'enfin ce professeur a alors du arriver l'année dernière... A croire qu'il recrute dans les mannequins a présent pour faire concurrence aux séniors peut être! Déjà mon frère n'est pas mal, après Jasper qui est je dois l'avouer plutôt mignon aussi, et apparement Edward est aussi un beau spécimen alors la on doit vraiment croire qu'il essaye de monter une agence de mannequinat !

Et en plus d'être beau il joue super bien, et a une voix magnifique!

-**Ferme la bouche tu baves, **me chuchota ma belle-soeur, en ricannant.

-**Merci pour l'info**, ronchonnais-je pour la forme.

Il passa alors plus ou moins de professeur ayant du talent. Surtout moins car après la prestation de ce Alec il n'y avait que les anciens professeurs et on ne pouvait dire qu'il avait un charme aussi fou que celui-ci ni la même prestance.

-**Veuillez a présent accueillir notre nouveau professeur de musique, qui va nous jouer des medley de morceau au piano. Applaudissez bien fort Mr Edward Cullen...**

-**C'est mon frère, c'est mon frère, c'est mon frère! **

-**Je sais Alice... Je sais... Oh bah merde alors! **Ai-je failli hurler quand il est apparut sur scène! Heureusement que la pièce était rempli d'applaudissement a ce moment là!

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **Me demanda Alice aillant tout a fait entendu mon gros mot!

-**Alice... Le … Le Mec du couloir... C'est … c'est ton frère...**

La pièce se remplis d'un silence assourdissant, et seul la musique jouée par le piano raisonné dans la salle, je cru reconnaître, Clair de Lune de Debussy, du Beethoven aussi, Pathetique Piano Sonata N°8 je crois, et il a fini par la lettre a Elise, le reste je n'ai pas reconnu... Mais c'était magique il passait d'une musique douce et triste a une musique enjoué et rapide.

Après Edward, ce fût au tour de Jasper, il joua de la guitare tout en chantant The Lazy Song, la nouvelle musique de Bruno Mars... Je trouvais que cette musique lui allait bien, la musique du faignant _(Oui car Lazy song est pour ceux qui ne s'y connaissent vraiment pas en Anglais veux dire la chanson paresseuse, et les paroles dedans veulent dire que l'homme veux flemmarder et paresser) _!Lui toujours avec sa voix traînante venant du Texas qu'il avait pris de son père... Et heureusement que c'est de son père car j'aurai mal vu Rosalie parler avec l'accent du sud!

Mon frère arriva alors accompagné de ses autres collègues prof de sport, et nous montra un numéro de cirque du tonnerre de dieu, avec balle enflammé, jonglerie artistique, et même quelques acrobaties que je n'aurai jamais cru voir un jour chez mon bourrin de frère, je le savais pas aussi souple, mais remarque avec une femme dans l'équipe de prof de sport il devait bien être un minimum souple pour pouvoir enseigné des sports artistiques!

Encore quelques autres profs sont passé et enfin il y eu l'entracte ou on a pu nous restaurer, moyennant finance bien entendu...

Alors que je buvais un coca et que je traînais dans la cours, me rappelant d'ancien souvenir, je buttais encore quelqu'un...

Oh mon dieu c'est vraiment pas ma journée...

-**Oh désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé... **répétais-je en boucle tout en essayant d'essuyer l'énorme tâche que j'avais faîte sur une chemise blanche! **Oh mon dieu je suis vraiment une calamité... Pardon...**

-**Ce n'est rien, par contre je vais croire que vous êtes irrésistiblement attiré par moi mademoiselle...** Me dit une voix suave tout près de mon oreille, **si vous pourriez arrêtez d'étaler la tâche par contre je vous en serez reconnaissante car sinon je crois que ma soeur va me tuer...**

-**Oh pardon...** dis-je en levant les yeux vers Edward Cullen, **je suis vraiment une porte poisse dans toute sa splendeur, je vous paierais le teinturier sinon c'est moi qu'Alice va tuer... Oh je vous en pris dîtes moi que vous avez une chemise de rechange ou sinon je suis morte dans l'heure... Remarque je suis sûr que vous faîtes a peu près la même taille que Jasper et avec Alice je pari qu'il doit en avoir tout un placard au collège... OMG je suis bien trop bavarde pour mon propre bien quand je suis honteuse, mon dieu dîtes moi que j'ai pas dit ça!**

-**Euh si je crois, mais appelez moi Edward,je ne suis pas encore dieu,** dit-il charmeur avec un sourire en coin, **et tutoyez-moi...Et mais comment connaissez vous Alice Et Jasper... Je veux dire...**

-**D'abord tutoyez-moi également je suis plus jeune que vous, euh... que toi et ensuite oui je les connais même plutôt bien, je suis...**

-**Heyyy alors Eddy**, Edward grimaça a l'emploie de se surnom,** t'as rencontrée ma petite soeur... a ce que je vois...**

-**Isabella Swan, mais appel moi Bella, petite soeur de ce grosse ours mal léché et mal poli qui coupe la parole, et meilleure amie de ta petite soeur... Enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance depuis le temps qu'Alice me parle de toi... **Débitais-je dans un petit sourire ! **Et oui EMMY,** insistais-je bien sur ce surnom très efféminé qu'il ne supportais pas, **on étais en train de faire connaissance avec EDWARD!**

-**Heeyyy! Je ne suis pas un grosse ours mal léché... Rosie s'occupe très bien de ça...**

-**OOOHHHH Non EMMMEEETTT je veux rien savoir de ta vie sexuelle merci j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars cette nuit! Beeeeuuurrrkkk !**

-**T'avais qu'a pas m'appeler Emmy...**

-**EMMEEETTTT MCCARTHY, AI-JE BIEN ENTENDU CE QUE J'AI ENTENDU QUE TU ES DIT A TA PAUVRE PETITE SOEUR QUI N'A RIEN DEMANDEE?**

**-Merci Rose, tu me sauve la vie, et oui effectivement il était en train de parler de votre vie sexuelle?**

-**Emmett … Est-ce bien vrai? répond moi? et t'a intérêt que ta réponse me satisfasses sinon la seule activité sexuelle que tu auras pendant deux semaines se résumera a un tête a tête avec ta main droite, remarque avec la gauche aussi quand tu commenceras a avoir trop mal au poignet !**

Je souris alors a pleine dent vers mon cher frère, il sait très bien ce que ça donne quand il parle de ses relations avec Rose aux autres, surtout avec Moi... Et je fais un clin d'oeil a Rose qui me le renvoie sans qu'Emmett ne l'aperçoive...

-**Mais nan ma Rose, je disais juste que tu réussissais a contenir et calmer ce vieille ours qui est en moi...**

**-Mouais Je te crois pour cette fois, mais c'est la dernière Emmett! **Et comme d'habitude ils finissent par se lécher les amygdales !

-**C'est toujours comme ça avec vous? Parce que on doit pas s'ennuyer souvent!**

-**Je te le confirme,** souris-je tendrement en pensant que je suis heureuse avec eux malgré tout...

-**Heyyy Edward ! Bella ! Ouh ouh ! OH MON DIEU EDWARD TA CHEMISE... **

Et oui Alice... Qui d'autre ! ^^

-Désolé Alice... c'est moi et ma maladresse, enfin surtout Ma maladresse et mon coca... Dont il ne me reste plus une goutte d'ailleurs je vais m'en chercher un autre...

-Je te suis et je te le repaye j'insiste... dit-il quand il a vu que j'allais refuser... ton coca a finis sur ma chemise alors...

-HEY HO mais non ! Vous partirez pas comme ça vous deux! Jazz Mon Amour pourrais-tu allez chercher un coca a Bella, Edward donne lui de l'argent! Et Bella je compte sur toi pour payer le pressing!

-Oui Chef Bien Chef! Répondons nous en coeur

-Maintenant vous deux vous venez avec moi! Nous dit-elle en nous prenant par l'oreille comme on prendrais un enfant pour le mettre au coin

-Aïe Alice c'est bon on vient! Mais Lâche nous ça fait mal!

-Bon toi choisi une chemise a ta taille!

-Et moi je suis là pour faire déco?

-Non pour soutiens morale!

-nia nia nia!

OMG ce mec est un pure canon! Il se change là! Maintenant! Devant MES YEUX _(Slluuurrrppp * bave * oui moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir ça pas vous les filles? ;) )_ Il a un corp de dieu, la réincarnation d'Apollon en chaire et en os, Oh là je crois que j'hyperventile là! Allez Bella... Inspire, Expire... Tout doucement! C'est bien! Si seulement je pouvais le toucher... Juste un peu...

Et c'est là que je croise le regard rieur et le sourire sadique d'Alice... Ah ok j'ai compris pourquoi je suis là maintenant! Sale lutin diabolique... Elle rêvait que je m'extasie devant les pecs de son frère pour pouvoir me charrier par la suite... Bon allez suffit de baver reprend toi!

Après cette séance matage, _que j'espérais ne pas être la dernière,_ nous finissons par allez nous rassoir et profitez de la fin du spectacle!

Il passa 2 3 profs sans importance, puis revint le tour d'Edward... Ce coup-ci il se mit a la guitare et chanta Just the way you are de Bruno Mars...

**Oh, Her eyes, her eyes **Ses yeux, ses yeux**  
>Make the stars looks like they're not shining <strong>Font que les étoiles semblent ne pas briller**  
>Her hair, her hair <strong>Ses cheveux, ses cheveux**  
>Falls perfectly without her trying <strong>Tombent parfaitement sans qu'elle ait besoin d'y toucher**  
>She's so beautiful <strong>Elle est tellement belle**  
>And I tell her everyday <strong>Et je le lui dis tous les jours

I know, I know

Je sais, je sais**  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me <strong>Que quand je la complimente elle ne veut pas me croire**  
>And it's so, it's so <strong>Et c'est tellement, tellement**  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see <strong>Triste de penser qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je vois**  
>But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?" <strong>Mais chaque fois qu'elle me demande si je la trouve jolie**  
>I say <strong>Je dis

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que cette chanson compte pour Edward juste pour la façon dont il l'interprète! Et je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi mais ça me fait bizarre comme si j'étais jalouse...

Alice dû le remarquer comme d'habitude car elle me souffla...

-**Cette chanson était pour moi... les jours ou j'allais mal, je l'appelais au téléphone et il me l'a ****chanté pour me bercer, et comme pour me dire que pour lui, même si il y a des fois ou je ne me croyais pas assez forte, pas assez belle, pas assez bien ou intelligente, malgré tout j'étais fantastique a ses yeux... En même temps c'est normale je suis sa petite soeur, même si pour ses lèvres, je voudrais les embrasser c'est un peu faux,** ricana-t-elle, **mais le reste étais pour me montrer que n'importe où où il était il m'aimais et me trouverais toujours magnifique... Mais je crois que se soir c'est différent... Ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde... J'ai l'impression que c'est toi...**

**When I see your face **Quand je vois ton visage**  
>There's not a thing that I would change <strong>Il n'y a rien que je ne voudrais changer**  
>Cause you're amazing <strong>Car tu es magnifique**  
>Just the way you are <strong>Simplement telle que tu es

_Ce qu'elle disait étais vrai, ce jour là quand j'ai levé la tête pour le regarder, j'ai croisé ses prunelles et pour la première fois je m'y suis noyé,_ il me fixait tout en chantant :

**And when you smile** Et quand tu souris  
><strong>The whole world stops and stares for a while<strong> Le monde entier s'arrête et se fige un instant  
><strong>Cause girl you're amazing<strong> Car tu es magnifique  
><strong>Just the way you are <strong>Simplement telle que tu es

**Her lips, her lips **Ses lèvres, ses lèvres  
><strong>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me <strong>Je pourrais les embrasser toute la journée si elle me laissait faire

Il baissa les yeux mais continua tout de même la fin de la chanson :

**Her laugh, her laugh **Son rire, son rire**  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy <strong>Elle le déteste mais je le trouve trop sexy**  
>She's so beautiful <strong>Elle est tellement belle**  
>And I tell her everyday <strong>Et je le lui dis tous les jours

**Oh you know, you know, you know **Oh tu sais, tu sais, tu sais**  
>I'd never ask you to change <strong>Je ne te demanderai jamais de changer**  
>If perfect's what you're searching for <strong>Si tu recherches la perfection**  
>Then just stay the same <strong>Et bien, reste simplement la même**  
>So don't even bother asking if you look okay <strong>Alors ne prends même pas la peine de me demander si tu es jolie**  
>you know I say <strong>Car tu sais que je dirai

When I see your face

Quand je vois ton visage**  
>There's not a thing that I would change <strong>Il n'y a rien que je ne voudrais changer**  
>Cause you're amazing <strong>Car tu es magnifique**  
>Just the way you are <strong>Simplement telle que tu es**  
>And when you smile <strong>Et quand tu souris**  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while <strong>Le monde entier s'arrête et se fige un instant**  
>Cause girl you're amazing <strong>Car tu es magnifique **  
>Just the way you are <strong>Simplement telle que tu es

The way you are

Telle que tu es**  
>The way you are <strong>Telle que tu es**  
><strong>**Girl you're amazing **Ma belle, tu es superbe**  
>Just the way you are <strong>Simplement telle que tu es

When I see your face

Quand je vois ton visage**  
>There's not a thing that I would change <strong>Il n'y a rien que je ne voudrais changer**  
>Cause you're amazing <strong>Car tu es magnifique**  
>Just the way you are <strong>Simplement telle que tu es**  
>And when you smile <strong>Et quand tu souris**  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<strong> Le monde entier s'arrête et se fige un instant**  
>Cause girl you're amazing <strong>Car tu es magnifique**  
>Just the way you are <strong>Simplement telle que tu es

J'ai du mal a redescendre sur terre, et je crois que c'est le cas de toute la salle, car un silence c'est abattu a la fin de la chanson, tellement c'était intense, les dernières notes viennent juste de finir de résonner, et il faut encore une minute avant que tout le monde se lève et finisse par applaudir bruyamment ...C'était magnifique, magique...

Et bien sûr la magie c'est envolé seulement 2 minutes plus tard par l'arriver d'Emmett et Jasper Déguiser en gogo danceur, avec seulement une chemise, un short et un chapeau et des écritures plein les jambes... c'est ça leur théâtre?

C'est alors que I'm Too Sexy de Right Said retenti, et j'explose de rire!

Rosalie et Alice sont également sur la scène... Je ne les ai même pas vu partir, et c'est là que leur show commence!

**I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love**  
><em>J'suis trop sexy pour mon amour, trop sexy pour mon amour<em>  
><strong>Love's going to leave me<strong>  
><em>L'amour est prêt à me quitter<em>

_Les filles les regardent de haut et descendent de la scène alors que les mecs les invitent a s'en aller en jouant au play boy! Et elles viennent me rejoindre a nos places_

**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt**  
><em>J'suis trop sexy pour ma chemise, trop sexy pour ma chemise<em>  
><strong>So sexy it hurts<strong>  
><em>Trop sexy ça fait mal <em>

_Ils enlèvent leurs chemises (ils ont une sorte de brassière en dessous) et une foule de fille commence a crier alors que les mecs sifflent en rigolant!_

**And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan**  
><em>Et j'suis trop sexy pour Milan, trop sexy pour Milan<em>  
><strong>New York and Japan<strong>  
><em>New York et le Japon<em>  
><strong>And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party<strong>  
><em>Et j'suis trop sexy pour ta fête, trop sexy pour ta fête<em>  
><strong>No way I'm disco dancing<strong>  
><em>Pas question que je danse le disco<em>

_Ils font alors style de partir en disant qu'ils sont trop sexy pour la fête... Mais reviennent en faisant des pas de disco improvisé_

**I'm a model, you know what I mean**  
><em>J'suis un mannequin, vous savez ce que je veux dire<em>  
><strong>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<strong>  
><em>Et je fais mon petit tour sur le podium<em>  
><strong>Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah<strong>  
><em>Ouais, sur le podium, sur le podium, ouais<em>  
><strong>I do my little turn on the catwalk<strong>  
><em>Je fais mon petit tour sur le podium<em>

_Ils marchent alors comme sur un podium roulant des fesses exagérément comme pour imiter une fille!_

**I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car**  
><em>J'suis trop sexy pour ma voiture, trop sexy pour ma voiture<em>  
><strong>Too sexy by far<strong>  
><em>Trop sexy de loin<em>  
><strong>And I'm too sexy for my hat<strong>  
><em>Et j'suis trop sexy pour mon chapeau<em>  
><strong>Too sexy for my hat, what d'you think about that<strong>  
><em>Trop sexy pour mon chapeau, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ?<em>

_Ils enlèvent alors le chapeau et le jète 2 femmes du premier rang, et j'entend les filles a côté de moi grogner alors que les 2 femmes gloussent!_

_-__**Le chapeau était pour moi**__ ,siffla Rose, __**je le récupère a la fin! Non mais!**_

-**Moi aussi, **acquiesça vivement Alice

**I'm a model, you know what I mean**  
><em>Je suis un mannequin, vous savez ce que je veux dire<em>  
><strong>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<strong>  
><em>Et je fais mon petit tour sur le podium<em>  
><strong>Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah<strong>  
><em>Ouais, sur le podium, sur le podium, ouais<em>  
><strong>I shake my little touche on the catwalk<strong>  
><em>Je me secoue un peu sur le podium<em>

_Ils font encore comme sur un podium!_

**I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my**  
><em>J'suis trop sexy pour mon, trop sexy pour mon, trop sexy pour mon<em>

Et là ils se stoppent droit comme des piquets l'un a côté de l'autre! Et c'est a ce moment là que je remarque qu'ils ont également des écritures sur les bras et sur les côtes...

C'est alors que Harder Better Faster Stronger des Dafts Punks résonnent dans la salle et ils commence a faire une chorégraphie dessus, et les mots sur eux font comme les mots de la musique, et là une nouvelle fois la salle explose de rire!

Surtout que les paroles sont très... équivoque et que cela allez très bien dans leur style... surtout quand ils étaient en pleine action avec leurs compagnes respectives ;)

Travaille-le  
>Fabrique-le<br>Fais-le  
>Rend nous<p>

Plus dur  
>Meilleur<br>Plus vite  
>Plus fort<p>

Plus que  
>Heure<br>Notre  
>Jamais<p>

Toujours  
>Après<br>Travaille-le  
>Terminé<p>

Travaille-le  
>Fabrique-le<br>Fais-le  
>Rend nous<p>

Plus dur  
>Meilleur<br>Plus vite  
>Plus fort<p>

Travaille-le plus dur  
>Fabrique-le meilleur<br>Fais-le plus vite  
>Rends nous plus fort<p>

Plus que toujours  
>Une heure après<br>Notre travail n'est  
>Jamais terminé<p>

Travaille-le plus dur  
>Fabrique-le meilleur<br>Fais-le plus vite  
>Rends nous plus fort<br>Plus que toujours  
>Une heure après<br>Notre travail n'est  
>Jamais terminé<p>

Travaille-le plus dur  
>Fabrique-le meilleur<br>Fais-le plus vite  
>Rends nous plus fort<br>Plus que toujours  
>Une heure après<br>Notre travail n'est  
>Jamais terminé<p>

(Pour celle qui veulent voir ce que ça peut donner : Je ne connais pas les personnes, j'ai juste découvert grâce a une amie... http: / www(.)youtube(.)com / watch?v=qTCTaKl0prc n'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèse et les espaces =) Il faut aussi imaginer qu'on puisse mieux voir sur leur corp et qu'ils ont ralenti un peu le rythme imaginons ;) )

Après cette performance nous avions eu le droit a quelque chose de plus calme par un ancien professeur, l'ancêtre de ce collège : Marcus Volturi, professeur de littérature, oui oui le frère du directeur a poussé la chansonnette! La chanson était tellement vieille que je ne la connaissait même pas!

Et enfin pour la final le bizutage d'Emmett pour Jasper et Edward! Emmett pris même le micro:

-Mr Jasper Withlock et Mr Edward Cullen sont demandé sur scène... Ils montèrent et Emmett continua. Comme nous la si gentillement dit notre bon proviseur, Jasper et Edward ici présent respectivement prof d'histoire et prof de musique nous on fait l'honneur pour leur première année en tant qu'enseignement de venir enseigner ici même dans notre petit collège... Nous n'en diront pas la cause même si beaucoup d'entre vous savent qu'il sagit de Alice Cullen Première du nom étant la petite amie de Jasper et la soeur d'Edward...

-Emmett Tais-toi on a pas besoin de savoir toute notre vie! Chuchota Edward malheureusement pour lui trop près du micro donc tout le monde a entendu, ce qui bien évidemment à fait ricané la salle!

-Oh mais t'inquiète pas mon petit chaton en sucre, bientôt votre vie ne sera un secret pour personne, sourit-il satisfait d'une blague que personne ne comprenait pour l'instant, les gars asseyez vous sur ses chaises! Mesdames et Messieurs voici notre petit cadeau de bienvenue pour ces deux jeunes hommes.

Et là une vidéo se mis en route sur l'écran qui s'est déroulé au fond de la salle! La chanson Peacock de Katy Perry résonnait dans la salle, et les éclats de rire également... Avec la chanson défilé des photos de Jasper et d'Edward plutôt compromettante, tout d'abord étant petit et en couche culotte avec des flèches montrant la cock de ses messieurs et qui allait avec la chanson, puis au fur et a mesure passait des photos de l'âge ingras, même si je les trouvais plutôt mignon pour l'époque avec leur coiffure ringarde et leur fringues de plouc, d'ailleurs j'ai cru entendre Alice s'étouffer en rigolant et en essayant d'articuler un « oh mon dieu c'est horrible! » Et au fur et a mesure de la chanson leurs corps devenaient plus hommes, jusqu'à maintenant ou des photos d'eux pris dans les vestiaires du gymnase me semble-t-il, plein de chantilly et de papier toilettes défilaient, ou encore eux deux tout trempé dans la douche, de dos et avec seulement un slip de bain! Ou encore entrain de rigoler comme des perdus avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille qui ne cachait presque rien, d'ailleurs a ce moment là les femmes de la salle sifflaient ou huaient selon l'humeur !

_(Traduction de la chanson peacock de katy perry pour prendre conscience de ce que peux montrer la vidéo ;) )_

Je veux voir ton paon, (ta) queue, queue  
>Ton paon, (ta) queue<br>Ton paon, (ta) queue, queue  
>Ton paon<br>Je veux voir ton paon, (ta) queue, queue  
>Ton paon, (ta) queue<br>Ton paon, paon, (ta) queue  
>Ton paon<p>

Une rumeur circule, tu as quelque chose à me montrer, à moi  
>Magique, coloré, Mr Mystère<br>Je suis intriguée, pour un extrait, on m'a dit que c'est fascinant

Les mots s'emmêlent  
>Un telle blague<br>Je veux voir le show  
>En 3D, un film<br>On m'a dit que c'est beau  
>Sois le juge<br>Et mes filles s'en iront.

Je veux la mâchoire qui tombe, les yeux éclatés, la tête qui tourne, le corps qui s'entrechoque  
>Je veux mon coeur qui bat, le sol qui bouge, le show qui s'arrête, incroyable.<p>

Es-tu assez courageux pour me laisser voir ton paon (sous entendu ta queue)?  
>Ne sois pas une poule mouillée, arrête d'agir comme une garce<br>Je vais me tirer si tu ne me donnes pas ce que j'ai payé  
>Allez bébé, laisse moi voir<br>Ce que tu caches là dessous  
>Es-tu assez courageux pour me laisser voir ton paon ?<br>Qu'est-ce que tu attends, c'est le moment pour toi de faire la sortir  
>Ne sois pas timide, je parierai qu'elle est magnifique<br>Allez bébé, laisse moi voir  
>Que caches-tu là dessous ?<p>

_Refrain  
><em>  
>Quitte la conversation, c'est toujours la même histoire, c'est le moment de faire ce que tu dis que tu peux faire<br>Casse moi, si tu es mauvais, montre moi comment est le boss  
>J'ai besoin de sexe, si tu perds, viens tirer un coup<p>

Je veux la mâchoire qui tombe, les yeux éclatés, la tête qui tourne, le corps qui s'entrechoque  
>Je veux mon coeur qui bat, le sol qui bouge, le show qui s'arrête, incroyable.<p>

Es-tu assez courageux pour me laisser voir ton paon ?  
>Ne sois pas une poule mouillée, arrête d'agir comme une garce<br>Je vais me tirer si tu ne me donnes pas ce que j'ai payé  
>Allez bébé, laisse moi voir<br>Ce que tu caches là dessus  
>Es-tu assez courageux pour me laisser voir ton paon ?<br>Qu'est-ce que tu attends, c'est le moment pour toi de faire la sortir  
>Ne sois pas timide, je parierai qu'elle est magnifique<br>Allez bébé, laisse moi voir  
>Que caches-tu là dessous ?<p>

_Refrain_

Oh mon Dieu, aucune exagération  
>Ça valait vraiment la peine d'attendre<br>J'ai eu une larme  
>Je ne suis tellement pas préparée<br>Tu as la plus fine architecture  
>Et l'arc en ciel ressemble à un trésor<br>Une telle vue à voir  
>Et c'est tout pour moi<p>

Et là sur le dernier couplet on entend Emmett prendre le micro et avec une voix efféminée, alors que la vidéo s'arrête et que la lumière se braque sur Emmett, Jasper et Edward, il chante tranquillement tout en posant ses mains sur les 2 gars et en bougeant exagérément des fesses! Et au finale il cri ET C'EST TOUT POUR MOOOOIII! et il fait un big clin d'oeil a l'assemblé avant que ne se ferme le rideau...

_Je crois que c'était la première fois ou j'ai vu Rosalie et Alice collée autant leurs hommes... Et je les comprenais, car en voyant toutes ses poufs roulés des fesses et faire des yeux doux a Edward, moi aussi j'avais envie de me coller à lui... C'était les premières fois que je ressentais ce genre de sentiments envers lui... Mais surement pas la dernière..._

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu<p>

Laissez-moi vos avis, c'est constructif et ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir dans sa boîte mail un message d'alerte disant qu'on a laissé une review.

Encore désolé pour le retard et encore merci de lire et de laisser des commentaires trop gentils!

xoxo Ju'


End file.
